


Here in my arms (Words are trivial)

by targaryen_melodrama



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, POV Max, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryen_melodrama/pseuds/targaryen_melodrama
Summary: Max never really had to strain in order to make out Anne’s words, though they were fewer than what she was accustomed to. There hadn’t been a need to pay close attention to Anne for a long time, since they’d long learn to speak each other’s language.
Relationships: Anne Bonny/Max
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Here in my arms (Words are trivial)

Eleanor talked in her sleep. 

She would spend her days ordering people around, cursing the men that continued to fail her, but words and feelings would still rise in her throat at night, anger, frustration and disappointment spilling from her lips.

Maman’s throat never rested either. Stories from a motherland neither of them had seen, passed on by Maman’s mother, and her mother before that. Lessons on basic arithmetics, and eventually, on readings men’s bodies and eyes, when to flee them, and when and how to fight them. 

Her father spoke too, quite often, a seemingly endless stream of instructions on how his affairs were to be conducted, or gentle words and teasing barbs to his wife, laughter with his father and mother. Her father always had the right words for the right situations, though they were never directed towards her. His messages to her were unwritten rules: she was only to be in the house when his wife was gone, and she was to leave when he came by her mother’s quarters, every fortnight. 

There hadn’t been a need to pay close attention to Anne for a long time, since they’d long learned to speak each other’s language. But even if she had to, it would not have been difficult this morning. This morning, Anne’s rough hands are tracing her back and arms, spelling happiness and fatigue, ache and contentment. 

Max clears her throat. “You were supposed to be here tomorrow night.”

“We found what we were looking for early. ‘S time to rest.” Her right hand slides up to cup Max’s face, and she leans in, placing a kiss on Anne’s forehead. 

“Well,” Max says, breathing in deeply as her heart swells dangerously in her chest, “let’s rest then.”

She leans up against the wall, watches Anne undress not so quietly. 

Her weapons are stored in Max’s chest and their clink echoes in the room; this rest period will last. Anne’s pouch goes in next, heavy with whatever they found on the Dutch ships; she has long term plans for their findings. Then, her trousers come off next, and are placed on top of the chest. 

Anne won’t wear them again for a while.

Max never really had to strain in order to make out Anne’s words, though they were fewer than what she was accustomed to. The sound of her silence, the crackling thunder of her gaze, the fire burning when she finally raised her chin. And, of course, the actual melody of her low voice, like feet dragging on a gravel path that led home. 

“Close your eyes,” Anne eventually whispers, with a kiss on each of Max’s eyelids. “It’s too early to be awake.”

Max does as she’s told and settles properly into the warmth of Anne’s arms. Sleep is claiming her again, fast, taking her into true silence. No matter. The familiar ritual of Anne coming here, coming _home_ had always been music to Max’s ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> The friend who got me into Black Sails sent me this [gifset](https://brownbicon.tumblr.com/post/190033698595/captain-flint-black-sails-forehead?fbclid=IwAR3YCz1I_WoBrbsgkQl1Ob8IdLTLuTQnn5awgO0RB_FBCb8JvqVL9ypl-uY) and it feels like the Max and Anne gif jumped at me.
> 
> I am on [Tumblr](http://targaryenmelodrama.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Title from Enjoy the Silence by Depeche Mode (I had to).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic of] Here in my arms (Words are trivial), by targaryen_melodrama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548708) by [TheOneCalledEli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli)




End file.
